Where are you now?
by Conzi
Summary: Tezuka lieb Yukimura, Yukimura liebt Tezuka, aber so schnell kann ihr Glück zerstört werden. One Shot AU Tezuka als Sänger, Yukimura als Tänzer


**Autorin:** Conzi & YukimuraSeiichi

**Titel der Story:** Where are you now?

**Kapitel:** 1/1

**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Warnung:** AU, shonen-ai, death

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story. Für die Story und den Titel haben wir uns das Lied "Where are you now" von Britney Spears geliehen.

**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD

**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Es war ein schöner Samstagabend im Spätsommer und auch wenn es bereits dunkel war, war es angenehm war. Trotz des schönen Wetters hatten sich an diesem Abend jedoch Massen an Fans in die Konzerthalle gedrängt, waren gespannt auf das Konzert ihres Lieblingssängers Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Das Konzert war bis auf den letzten Platz ausverkauft und die Stimmung war großartig.

Es war das letzte Konzert seiner diesjährigen Tour.

Als letzten Song hatte Tezuka sich etwas besonderes überlegt. Er zog seinen Liebsten, einen seiner Tänzer Yukimura Seiichi zu sich. Der Kleinere hatte keine Ahnung was nun kommen würde.

„Ich liebe dich...", hauchte Tezuka ihm ins Ohr, dann begann das Intro zu einem ganz speziellen Song. Zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung hatten sie ihn gemeinsam geschrieben. Tezuka hatte den Song damals schon mit seinem Freund auf der Bühne präsentieren wollen, doch kam ihm sein eigenes Ego in den Weg.

Damals hatte er den Kleineren sehr verletzt. Er war kein „Beziehungsmensch" gewesen, hatte zeitweise nur an sich gedacht und erst seine Fehler erkannt nachdem Seiichi sich von ihm getrennt hatte.

„Dieses Lied habe ich vor langer Zeit zusammen mit einem ganz besonderen Menschen geschrieben, meinem liebsten Engel Yukimura Seiichi."

Engel war Tezukas Spitzname für den Kleineren, denn nur Seiichi vermochte selbst an dunkelsten Tagen Licht in sein Leben zu bringen. Seinem Freund hatte er daher auch eine Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Engelsflügels geschenkt. Kunimitsu selber hatte sich einen Engelsflügel auf die Schulter tatoovieren lassen.

„Ich habe damals viele Fehler gemacht und trotzdem hat er mir eine zweite Chance gegeben. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich ihn habe. Deswegen ist dieser letzte Song nur für ihn."

Dann begann Tezuka ihren Song zu singen, hielt Seiichi im richtigen Moment das Mikro hin damit er einsteigen konnte.

Der Kleinere war zuerst wirklich nervös gewesen, als Tezuka ihn aus dem Hintergrund nach vorne geholt hatte, denn er war noch nicht so oft mit den anderen Tänzern aufgetreten, war noch mit in der Ausbildung als Tänzer. Aber ein bisschen Nervosität gehörte wohl einfach immer dazu und das war auch ganz gut so.

„Was...", machte er leise, dann hörte er die ersten Takte des Liedes und konnte sich den Rest schon denken, doch nahm er es Tezuka nicht übel sondern lächelte nur, als er die Liebesbekundung hörte. Sanft drückte er die Hand des Größeren.

Doch gab es im Publikum mindestens eine Person, die das Ganze überhaupt nicht so schön fand. Zwischen all den Fans stand Steven, der Ex-Freund von Seiichi, mit dem er nur kurze Zeit zusammen gewesen war und musterte die beiden Personen im Vordergrund der Bühne. Es gab nur ein Gefühl, dass er empfand und das war Hass. Hass auf Tezuka, der er ihm Seiichi wieder weggenommen hatte, nachdem er so lange hatte auf eine Chance warten müssen.

Er hatte den Blauhaarigen während dessen Zeit in Amerika kennen und lieben gelernt, hatte sich aber lange Zeit nicht getraut ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Erst nachdem Seiichi nach Japan zurückgekehrt war und er ihn nicht hatte vergessen können, war Steven ihm gefolgt und hatte sich Yukimuras Zuneigung erkämpfen können nachdem dieser sich von Tezuka getrennt hatte.

Doch war diese Beziehung nicht von langer Dauer gewesen, zu sehr hatte Seiichi noch an Tezuka gehangen.

Langsam boxte er sich weiter nach vorne durch, stand letztlich nur noch wenige Meter von der Bühne entfernt. Langsam griff er in seine Tasche und zog etwas hervor. Mit einem kühlen Lächeln richtete er eine Waffe auf die Bühne, visierte erst Seiichi an, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und zielte auf Tezuka.

Die Leute neben ihm schrieen auf, doch zu spät. Ein Schuss fiel, ein gezielter Schuss, der keine Hoffnung darauf ließ, dass er verfehlen würde...

Dieser Schuss klang in Tezukas Ohr wie eine Kanone, dann spürte er einen Schmerz in sich, sah Seiichis erschrockenes Gesicht. Ohne den Blick von dem Kleineren abzuwenden, fiel Tezuka rückwärts, griff nach vorne um sich festzuhalten, fand aber keinen Halt und landete kurz darauf auf dem Boden.

Sein Atem ging stockend und ein starker Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus. Ihm war kalt. Auf der Bühne bildete sich eine Blutlache, das weiße Hemd, das er trug war rot von Blut und in seinem Mund breitete sich ein metallischer Geschmack aus.

Eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit nahm den jungen Sänger in Besitz, sein Blick suchte den seines Liebsten.  
„...seiichi...", wisperte er kaum verständlich.

Der Kleinere hatte Steven kurz bevor er geschossen hatte gesehen, doch die Zeit zum Reagieren war einfach zu kurz. Entsetzt schaute er zu wie Tezuka zusammenbrach, konnte nicht glauben was er sah, konnte die Bilder nicht begreifen.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatten zwei Männer im Publikum Steven zu Boden gerungen und ihm die Waffe abgenommen. Für Seiichi zählte das nicht. Sofort sank er neben Tezuka und nahm dessen Hand.

„Ich bin hier... hier bei dir... bitte halt durch", flehte er und sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Ein Crewmitglied telefonierte bereits nach einem Notarzt.

Seiichi spürte Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Was war denn plötzlich... das war doch alles nur ein böser Traum.

Die salzigen Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Blut am Boden. Wieso war denn niemand da um zu helfen?

Das Blut wurde immer dünner... Waren das seine Tränen, die da zu Boden fielen und Tezukas Lebensflüssigkeit verdünnten?

„Es ist kalt..." Tezukas Stimme war brüchig und schwach, holte Seiichi aber aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Er sah ihn an. Tezuka spürte einen neuen Schmerz in sich weil er Seiichi weinen sah. Sein Engel sollte doch nicht weinen, erst Recht nicht wegen ihm. Der junge Sänger wollte den Kleineren in die Arme schließen, ihm die Tränen wegstreichen, doch dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft.  
Langsam wurde alles schwarz um ihn, dann erschlaffte der Körper.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIN!" schrie Seiichi und begriff erst Augenblicke später, dass die Stimme zu ihm gehörte. Schluchzend verbarg er seinen Kopf an Tezukas Brust. Ihm war egal, dass er nun überall mit Blut beschmiert wurde. Was machte das schon aus. Was zählt denn überhaupt noch. Er begriff immer noch nicht. Wieso war niemand da und weckte ihn aus dem Alptraum. Wo war denn Tezuka um ihn zu beschützen...

Aber Tezuka konnte ihn nicht mehr beschützen. Niemals wieder würde er von dem Mann in seinen Armen beschützt werden…

Als der Notarzt schließlich eintraf, konnte nur noch Tezukas Tod festgestellt werden. Der Leichnam wurde weggebracht und Seiichi in ein Krankenhaus. Er stand unter Schock und würde erstmal unter ärztliche Beaufsichtigung gestellt werden.

Seiichi jedoch ließ sich nicht festhalten. Was sollte er denn im Krankenhaus. Da konnte man ihm auch nicht helfen. Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Langsam begriff er zwar das Geschehen, doch er wollte es nicht an sich heranlassen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass alles jetzt so wäre wie früher, dass Tezuka und sein Bruder Kyo da waren, und ihn beschützten. Doch das war eine lange vergangene Zeit.

Die Nachricht vom Tod des jungen Sängers ging schnell durch die Presse und noch in derselben Nacht kam Seiichis Familie. Seine Mutter schloss ihn in die Arme, versuchte ihn zu trösten, auch seine kleine Schwester Amiko, sein älterer Bruder Kyosuke und sein Vater waren da.

Seiichi wollte jedoch mit Kyo alleine sein. Niemand hatte Tezuka so gut gekannt wie Kyo, vielleicht nicht mal Seiichi selbst. Eine Weile stand er schweigend vor seinem Bruder, ehe er dann gegen in sank und den Tränen freien lauf ließ.

Sanft schloss Kyo ihn in seine Arme, auch er weinte. Tezuka war sein bester Freund gewesen und sie hatten sich nach einem heftigen Streit niemals mehr versöhnt. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass sie sich im Streit getrennt hatten und er auf stur gestellt und nicht nachgegeben hatte, wurde ihm ganz anders.

„Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte Seiichi. „Ich... ich bin Schuld, dass du nicht noch ein letztes Mal mit ihm geredet hast. Und jetzt... jetzt ist er tot." Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er sank zu Boden. Immer wieder schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden, Tränen tropften auf die kalten Fliesen. Schließlich flüsterte er „Bitte... ich möchte ihn noch ein letztes Mal sehen... ein letztes Mal will ich sein Gesicht sehen... Ich will ihm einen letzten Kuss geben..."

Kyo sah ihn an, nahm dann Seiichis Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine. Sie fuhren zur Polizei und mit viel Überredungskunst durfte Seiichi für einen Moment zu Tezuka. Dieser lag auf einer Liege, die Augen wie im Schlaf geschlossen, das Hemd rot von seinem eigenen Blut.

Kyo stand in der Tür und wartete.

Zitternd stand der Kleinere neben dem toten Sänger, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Du hast versprochen, du lässt mich nicht alleine", schluchzte er. „Und du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nie wieder zum weinen bringen. Du hast gelogen... komm zurück... ich brauche dich doch. Ich liebe dich..." Weinen vergrub er sein Gesicht an Tezukas Hals. Die sonst so warme Haut war nun kalt.

„Lass mich hier nicht allein. Was bin ich denn ohne dich?" Dann hob er wieder den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf die kalten Lippen, die ihn nie wieder anlächeln würden. Nie wieder würde er die schönen brauen Augen sehen, Nie wieder würden sie zusammen lachen oder streiten... nie wieder...

Kyo kamen die Tränen. Sein Bruder tat ihm so leid. Vorsichtig trat er hinter ihn, schloss den Jüngeren in die Arme.  
Sein Blick glitt zu dem toten Körper seines besten Freundes.

Seiichi klammerte sich an Kyo. „Warum? … warum nur?" fragte er immer wieder. Zitternd hob er eine Hand und schaute auf den Ring. „Den hat er mir vorhin, vor dem Konzert noch gegeben mit dem Versprechen immer da zu sein und jetzt..."

„Seiichi... er hat dich über alles geliebt. Natürlich wollte er dich nicht alleine lassen, aber niemand konnte das ahnen. Komm jetzt, wir müssen gehen."

Steven, der Mann, der Tezuka erschossen hatte, war hier bei der Polizei in einer Zelle eingesperrt.

Noch einen letzten Blick warf Seiichi auf seinen Geliebten, ehe er Kyo folgte. Auf ihrem Weg nach oben kamen sie auch an den Zellen vorbei. Als Seiichi Steven erblickte blieb er abrupt stehen. Dann ging er auf die Gitter zu und schrie: „WARUM?! Du hast mir alles genommen was mir etwas bedeutet hatte. Komm, hast du die Waffe noch? DANN ERSCHIESS MICH DOCH AUCH?! Ich habe keinen Grund mehr hier zu sein. Ich hasse dich. DU SOLLTEST HIER VERRECKEN!!!"

Kyo nahm ihn bei der Hand. Das hatte doch keinen Sinn. „Komm Seiichi, komm..."

Steven jedoch lachte nur. „Jetzt ist der Kerl endlich weg. Er hat dich mir weggenommen dieser Mistkerl, aber jetzt gehörst du wieder mir."

Fast panisch über diese Worte prallte Seiichi zurück und gegen seinen Bruder. „Ich gehöre niemandem mehr. Niemand wird jemals wieder mein Herz bekommen. Tezuka wird es mit in den Himmel nehmen und dort darauf achten, bis ich zu ihm komme..."

Dann verließen die beiden Brüder das Polizeigebäude. Sie fuhren zum Hotel zurück und Kyo brachte Seiichi in sein Zimmer. „Du solltest versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich weiß, dass es dir furchtbar geht, aber du brauchst jetzt Ruhe."

Langsam nickte Seiichi. „Ja...", meinte er nur tonlos und schaute den Älteren aus toten Augen an. „Hätte er mich nicht auch erschießen können?"

„Seiichi... ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist jetzt, aber hätte Kunimitsu gewollt, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst? Ich glaube kaum. Er hätte gewollt, dass du dein Leben weiter lebst, dass du glücklich wirst. Werde Tänzer und erfülle dir deinen Traum. Das hätte er so gewollt."

„Ich kann nicht glücklich sein, nicht ohne ihn und glaub mir gerade er hätte meine Gefühle verstanden", sagte er leise. „Ich... ich komm schon klar", meinte er dann und drehte sich einfach weg. „Gute Nacht... Kyo."

„Mein Zimmer ist nebenan. Wenn was ist, komm zu mir, ja?" Er strich dem Kleineren über die Wange. „Nacht..." Dann verließ er den Raum.

Seiichi ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und starrte an die Wand. In drei Tagen würde die Beerdigung in Tokio sein. Irgendwie musste er auf eine besondere Art Abschied nehmen, wenn ihm schon keine andere Wahl blieb, als Tezuka zu beerdigen. Er nahm einen Block und einen Stift aus der Tasche. Es war immer Tezukas Art gewesen, Dinge mit Musik auszudrücken. Er selbst war kein Musiker, aber vielleicht schaffte er es auch, etwas zu schreiben, was seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte.

Erst als die Sonne wieder aufging, war er zufrieden und er wusste, dass Tezuka das Lied, das er geschrieben hatte gefallen hätte.

Drei Tage später wurde im kleinen Rahmen von dem jungen Sänger Abschied genommen, auch seine Eltern waren da obwohl sie seit längerem keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrem Sohn gehabt hatten.  
Kyo hielt zuerst eine kleine Rede, dass Tezuka sein bester Freund gewesen war, dass es ihm Leid tat was geschehen war und dass er sich liebend gerne für seine Worte und Taten entschuldigt hätte. Dann wurde Seiichi nach vorne gebeten um ein paar Worte zu sagen.

Doch dieser wollte nichts sagen. Er wollte seiner Trauer und gleichzeitig auch seiner Anerkennung und Liebe ganz anders Ausdruck verleihen.

„Ich habe Tezuka über alles geliebt und ich weiß, dass er große Reden gehasst hat. Deswegen habe ich etwas geschrieben und ich danke der Band, dass sie trotz ihrer Trauer bereit ist, heute hier zu spielen." Dann nahm er sich das Mikrofon vom Pult und seufzte leise. Seine Augen suchten Kyo, er ihm in den letzten Tagen eine riesige Stütze gewesen war. Mit sanfter Stimme begann er dann zu singen:

Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win

I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering

Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go

I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of doubt  
Revive my dignity

But, I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering

Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go

I should let it out, it's time to let you go  
Oh baby, I just want to know

Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go

Als er geendet hatte, spürte er bereits wieder Tränen über seine Wange laufen und wandte sich ab, wollte nicht, dass die Leute sahen wie nahe ihm das ganze ging.

Doch ging es den Anwesenden nicht anders, auch sie weinten. Niemand konnte auch nur Ansatzweise verstehen wie sich Seiichi fühlen musste, aber das Lied hatte wenigstens einen Teil davon rübergebracht.  
Es folgte noch einige kurze reden, Kyo nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm. "Ich bin sicher, dass ihm dieses Lied sehr gefallen hätte."

Dann durften alle noch ein letztes Mal einen Blick auf den Toten werfen. Tezuka lag im Sarg, die Augen geschlossen. So zu Recht gemacht sah er aus, als würde er lediglich schlafen. An seiner Hand war der goldene Ring zu sehen und glänzte leicht im Sonnenlicht.

Seiichi stand an dem Sarg und sah Tezuka an. „Ich hoffe dir hat das Lied gefallen. Ich bin nicht so gut wie du darin, meine Gefühle mit Musik auszudrücken, aber es kam von Herzen. Ich liebe dich mein Schatz, pass auf mich auf wenn du da oben sitzt mit den anderen Engeln." Dann musste er lächeln. „Ist es nicht eine Ironie, wo du mich doch immer als Engel bezeichnet hast, dass du jetzt einer geworden bist. Sei einzige und allein mein Schutzengel dann kann mir auf dieser Welt nichts mehr passieren", hauchte er und drehte sich dann um, verließ den Raum. Seine Kraft war aufgebraucht. Er konnte nicht mehr. Trotzdem würde er an dem Grab warten, das ausgehoben worden war um seinen Freund nun aufzunehmen.

Kyo blieb die Zeit über bei ihm. Er hatte sich von Kunimitsu verabschiedet und sich für alles entschuldigt, außerdem hatte er versprochen auf Seiichi aufzupassen und ihm zur Seite zu stehen so gut er konnte.

Als das Grab schließlich ausgehoben war, wurde der Sarg mit dem toten Sänger hineingelassen und zugeschaufelt, dann wurde der Grabstein draufgestellt und Blumenkränze wurden abgelegt.

Der Grabstein war ganz schlicht, trug nur den Namen, das Datum und eine kleine Inschrift, die Seiichi sich von Tezukas Eltern erbeten hatte. "Heaven was missing an Angel"

Traurig schaute er auf die Blumen und das Grab, dann wandte er sich ab und lief davon. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass unter dieser ganzen Erde sein Geliebter lag.

Kyo lief ihm nach, hielt Seiichi am Arm fest. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Er brachte Seiichi in seine Wohnung und machte ihm einen Tee. „Wenn du willst können wir zusammen ziehen. Du solltest in der nächsten Zeit nicht alleine sein Seiichi."

Doch der Kleinere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will aber allein sein...", hauchte er kraftlos. „Nur ein bisschen... nur ein bisschen Zeit für mich haben... alles verarbeiten."

Letztlich schaffte es Seiichi sich irgendwie wieder aufzuraffen und erfüllte seinen Traum, vielleicht auch ein bisschen für Tezuka, von dem er hoffte, dass er über ihn wachte und stolz auf ihn war.

Er tanzte jedoch nur noch selten auf Bühnen und die meisten Menschen akzeptierten das auch nach all den Dingen, die er erlebt hatte. Zusammen mit Tezukas alten Tänzern nahm Seiichi an Meisterschaften teil und sie schafften es sogar bis in die Japanischen Meisterschaften und gewannen.

An diesem Abend während seine Freunde ihren Sieg feierten, stand Seiichi an Tezukas grab, das nun mit einer schönen Grabplatte versehen ganz anders aussah, als damals. Sachte lächelnd schaute er auf den Grabstein.

„Ich habe auch für dich gewonnen", meinte er.

Fast jeden Tag seit Tezukas Tod war er hierher gekommen, selbst wenn er Training hatte, hatte er sich diese Zeit genommen und Tezuka alles was ihn bewegte erzählt.

Lächelnd nahm Seiichi die Medaille ab und hängte sie an den Stein. „"Ich liebe dich...", sagte er Seiichi „Und ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder, wenn ich eines Tages in den Himmel komme."

Ende…

Was soll ich noch sagen… die Story hat uns beim Schreiben sehr mitgenommen. Wir hoffen sie hat euch gefallen.

Conzi & Seiichi


End file.
